


Wreck | Frank Castle x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, I'm really bad at tagging these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: “My road rage isvalid.”“Oh bullshit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Frank Castle story. Inspired by what happened to my aunt a couple weeks ago. And for those who care, yes, she is fine and in fact got her truck back last Friday, good as new. :)

It’d been a pretty normal day. She woke up, let the dog out, and fixed herself up a quick breakfast. Since Frank had gotten back from deployment not too long ago, she was able to go into work earlier so she could in turn arrive home sooner, since she would no longer have to take her young daughter into school.

However, it never took very long for things to get out of hand.

_CRASH!_

(Name) gasped and tried to process what the hell had just happened. She’d just been driving out of her neighborhood, an orange Camaro in front of her. There was a bit of a dip at the entrance/exit of the community, so when pulling off she’d accelerate quicker. Nothing new.

Only the Camaro had stopped deadstick and she ran right into the rear end of the car. She hadn’t even had a chance to slam on her poor truck’s brakes! Her eyes were wide as she cut the key and hopped out of the vehicle, looking at the woman who owned the Camaro.

“Are you okay?!” Was her first question. And when the woman slyly started rubbing her neck, she saw red.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! It’s always the fucking neck thing, you know? What in the _fuck_ happened?! Why did you stop?! _WHY WERE THERE NO BRAKE LIGHTS?!”_

“My car stalled!”

(Name) narrowed her eyes and proceeded to look at the damage her truck had taken, and then nearly fainted as a result. It was _fucked._ The left side of the bumper was turned in at a _ninety degree angle_. Paint was chipped, a light was busted, and all the cheap _plastic_ these car companies used was torn to shit. And she’d only been going about five miles per hour!

The woman looked over to see the woman’s car, only to realize the bitch had moved it. _THAT’S A SIGN OF GUILT, ISN’T IT?!_ (Name) seethed bitterly. She grabbed her phone and started taking pictures of her truck, the parts of the street where broken headlights and taillights were shattered, and then the other woman’s car. (Name) glanced into the driver’s side of the Camaro and bit her tongue so she wouldn’t scream, “ _THE DAMN CAR IS AN AUTOMATIC!”_ at the top of her lungs.

The mother of one (eventually two) realized she’d been trembling the whole time, and suddenly it all came (no pun intended) crashing down on her. She’d been in her first major accident in all of her fifteen years of driving, and her truck was… Words couldn’t describe the pain she felt. This was a new truck; she hadn’t even had it a year yet! Frank was gonna be pissed…

Frank…

Her thumb worked quickly as she dialed up her husband. “Frank?” The woman mumbled tearfully, on the verge of a breakdown.

“What’s up, mama?” Frank answered sleepily. You could hear the coffee pot in the background. What a way to start off the morning…

“I… I got in a wreck and my truck is fucked up and I just-” Was all she could manage to whisper before the tears started pouring out.

Suddenly Frank was awake. “Are you okay?!”

“I-I’m fine, just… Shaken.”

“Where are you?!”

“Just outside of the neighborhood-“

“I’m on my way.” The line went dead.

Within a minute, Frank was there, having run all the way from the house. He didn’t even have a shirt or shoes on, just his sweatpants. He scooped up his wife into a tight embrace, kissing her face, lips, hair, wherever he could reach. “Jesus Christ, baby…” He whispered shakily while still kissing his wife in relief.

(Name) sniffled and leaned into his touch. “My truck is so fucked…” She whispered hoarsely. “I’m so sorry, Frank…”

“You think I give a damn about the truck? Baby, I’ll pay whatever the fucking deductible is, I don’t care! What I _do_ care about is you bein’ okay.”

“I’m… I’m okay.” His wife nodded. “I just… I was turning as always and then she just _stopped!_ She claims she stalled, but it’s an automatic! Can an automatic stall?”

Frank slowly bobbed his head side-to-side, thinking. “It can, but… Not a common thing. Most likely she’d have had to turn the key to the off position.”

(Name) merely buried her face into Frank’s broad chest. “I don’t even know where to begin, Frank… Do I call the cops, just leave it be or…?”

“Given your _lengthy_ history of speeding tickets-“

“Hey!”

“-It might just be best to leave this one alone and just go through the insurance process.”

“Alright.” (Name) sighed and held her husband tighter, the waterworks starting up again. “God dammit! Fifteen years without any accidents and now… Now this! My truck is ruined while she’s just got a busted light! I thought Rams were supposed to _ram!”_

“It was either that or the Avalanche, babe.”

“And I would’ve bought the damn Avalanche if the gas mileage wasn’t so shitty!”

“Alright, we’re off track. Let’s just… Drive _very_ carefully and get this thing home.”

“You do it.” (Name) mumbled, handing the keys to her husband. “Because _clearly_ I can’t drive anymore!”

Frank simply kissed her head and helped her into the truck, hopping up into the driver’s seat. “At least it’s mainly left turns.”

(Name) snorted, though there wasn’t an ounce of humor to detect in her voice. “Silver linings. At least we don’t have to fuck my truck up _even more!”_

“Relax, babe.” Frank leaned over the console and gently placed his large hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze. “She’ll be taken care of.”

After making a wide right turn into their driveway, Frank cut the key and brought his wife into his arms, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair. “All I care about is that you’re okay, mama. I’m not mad about the truck. Frankly, I was waiting for the day when you got in an accident, with all the damn speeding you do-“

“Oh, like you’re any better with your road rage!”

“My road rage is _valid_.”

“Oh bullshit.”

The husband merely chuckled and kissed his wife’s cheek, his hand gliding up and down her silky shirt. “You might wanna take off work. It’s gonna be a long day.”

(Name) groaned. “At least I’ll get to be with you.”

“I wouldn’t consider that a silver lining.” Frank grinned that crooked smile.

“And why not?”

“’Cause I am _never_ letting this incident go.”

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

(Fifteen years later, in some other timeline)

“Hello?”

_“Daddy, I got in a little accident!”_

“You alright, sweetheart?!”

_“I’m fine, Daddy! It’s just a fender bender.”_

“Ah, I see you take after your mother.”

**_“IT WAS ONE TIME, FRANK!”_ **

 


End file.
